Whatever Happen to Diana Prince?
by wanda lensherr
Summary: This is a sequel to my first fic. I am going to rate it for future lemons. It's an Byakuya and Diana ship. I don't own either characters.
1. Chapter 1

_I like to dedicate this story to galyardt_

Honeymoon

Diana kept her arms around her new husband's neck. They were kissing frantically. Byakuya ran his fingers through her strewn raven hair. Diana slid her thigh alongside of his causing him to shudder. Byakuya broke his intense kiss and moan softly. He continues his much hurried thrusts and climax.

Diana dug her nails in his back but she remains mindful in breaking the skin. After a blissful ten minutes Byakuya whisper softly.

"I love you" He shared with the exotic beauty.

"And I love you" Diana answer back. Byakuya moved his head back and survey her flush cheek.

"It seems that my goddess is pleased" He playfully tease.

"Yes, it's because of her death god husband" Diana cheekily replied. Byakuya kiss her once more before falling alongside of her.

"Now the wedding presents" Diana murmur. She whole heartedly retrieves them while Byakuya watched.

"This one is from my mother" Diana began to say her name but Byakuya perks an eyebrow.

"I don't think she's fond of me" The shinigami stated truthfully.

''Mother is still deeply affected by the treatment amazons received at man's hand" Diana defended her. She opened the present in no time.

"I understand from what you've told me but she seems unwilling to give me a chance"Byakuya added quietly.

"She treats Bruce and Clark no different" Diana explained. She peered closely at the gift.

"I'll send her a thank you note''Byakuya switches swiftly. Diana glance at him and smiled.

"She'll come around I promise" She assured her much beloved husband.

…..

"It's really nice of the Captain to invite us over for a dinner" Diana ramble on Byakuya's arm. They were dressed entirely formal for the special occasion since it wasn't every day that the cruise had a heroine celebrity on board.

Yes, although I was under the impression that you were trying to lie low''Byakuya reminded her. She merely squeezed his arm playfully.

"I was but somehow I was recognized on board and voila" Diana added playfully. Byakuya made a face at that.

"We won't get any privacy huh?"He asked his much beloved wife.

"I'm afraid not especially if they're wondering who you are" She teases him nonstop. She knew how he values his low key profile.

"Perhaps this was the true wedding gift after all"Byakuya murmur.

They made their way in the grand ballroom where everyone of high class was already waiting. Nonetheless the social aristocrat he was he went ahead and greeted everyone who in turn acknowledges them.

"You're Wonder Woman!"

"Yes I am" Diana laughs while Byakuya merely sipped his champagne. He heard that for the hundredth time already.

"What brings you on board?"

"Do you remember me? You saved me once in Haiti"

"May I have your photograph?" One passenger practically begged her.

"Er, sure I'll pose" Diana glance at him for help. Byakuya merely held her glass for her.

"Sir could you move away from her please. I'm trying to get the entire scene behind her" the young robust man asked. Byakuya clench his teeth while he moved out of his way. Diana shrugged at him.

"Can we take one after you?" another female passenger asked.

Byakuya wander near a table and observed. He watched as fans after fans approach his high profile wife.

"Tch, I don't see why they're fawning over her"a woman with purple hair murmur. Byakuya turned his head to see who the ill will person was. She remains standing with her hands on her hips. Upon realizing he overheard her she offered him a smile.

"Sorry but I didn't get your name? You arrived at her arm yes?" She asked the nobleman.

"Byakuya Kuchiki is the name" He offered her no other alternative besides that. The woman continues to eye him while she slipped an olive in her mouth.

"Hmm doesn't sound familiar. Are you by any chance a real estate agent?''She insulted. His nostrils flare. How dare this ill-bred woman make presumptions on him.

"No, I'm a man of wealth" He answer but Diana was searching for him in the background.

"So another millionaire?" Circe toyed with her new prey. Byakuya had opened his mouth to say something. Diana was seen making her way over.

"Pleasure to meet you oh by the way I'm Circe your girlfriend's nemesis" Circe quit the pretense. She reaches over and places a hand on his wrist.

"Byakuya get away from her" Diana warned him upon recognition of her. Byakuya broke the brief contact she had on him. Diana had just gotten closer when something else happen. The simple minded passengers on board seemed to have sense the danger they were in and did their best to get away from the oncoming conflict.


	2. Chapter 2

Attack!

"What the…."Diana began but she was knocked backwards by a flash of light. Byakuya turned his head.

"Diana" He called. He could see another woman with her.

"You!" Diana cried out. Sitting on top of her was none other than Cheetah.

"In the flesh" Cheetah smirked haughtily. She attempted to head butt her but Diana's diadem caused a painful side effect on her fracture skull.

Diana wasted no time in flipping her old foe completely off of her. She quickly jumped to her feet and glance back at Byakuya.

Circe remains threateningly and even attempted to hex Byakuya but he blocked it with kidou on his own.

"A magic user-nice" Circe spat. She hexes a table to levitate and sent it at him. Everyone around him shriek.

Byakuya aimlessly deflected the attack. He remains on guard however.

Circe blinked her eyes in cluelessness. The man in front of her seemed just as skilled and perhaps knowledgeable when it came to the arts of demon magic.

"Whatever" She hissed. She had no time to dwell on his origins.

"Take this" She laughed. Byakuya went ahead and used flash step.

Diana's side

"Long time no see Diana" Cheetah snarled. She was hurling a table at her. Diana blocked it with her fists. She allowed the table to shatter around her.

"You're still the same and stupid as ever" Diana murmurs. Who the hell attacked a super and on their honeymoon?

"Listen you, if you think that your protégé Wonder Girl was enough for me then think again! I won't settle for a Wonder Woman wannabe but the original indeed" She rambles.

"Oh how I missed our spars" Diana prodded her along. Much like Joker was a frequent thorn in Batman's side-she was for her.

"Cheetah get her already" Circe barked. Byakuya had run circles around her. Allowing her to attack his speed clones.

"You're too slow"Byakuya sighed. He shot the hado number ninety kurohitsugi at her. Circe's eyes widen.

"What the hell!" She yelled. The box sealed around her and muffles the ear piercing scream from within.

"You're finished"Byakuya murmurs. He glances at Cheetah. She leaped on the amazon princess. Diana caught her in midair.

"It's over Cheetah" She lectures. She spun her around and slammed her on the ground much like a WWE diva would. Cheetah winces from her assault. Diana places a foot on her chest.

"If you're smart you'll stay down" Diana warned. Cheetah open one eye.

"No princess if you're smart then you'll get off of me" She snapped but she managed to scratch her exposed ankle.

''You dare to assault me still?" Diana queried. Before she could speak further she noticed a change in her vision. There were multiple cheetahs everywhere.

"Wah"Diana gasped. She backed up in horror.

"Diana are you ok?"One cheetah smirked at her. Diana close her eyes and shook her head.

"Get away from me all of you!"She roared in fury. Byakuya frowns at her.

"Diana it's me" He began but she rudely cuts him off.

"I know it's you and I intend to take you all down starting with you" Diana points at Byakuya. He stepped backwards.

By now the real Cheetah was giggling and crawling away from Diana.

"Bakudo number sixty -one Rikujokoro"Byakuya shot a kidou at Cheetah thus restraining her from leaving. However Diana took it another way.

"You dare to shoot me?" Diana roared. She appeared in front of Byakuya. He shunpo away from her.

"No, I was merely preventing her from escaping"Byakuya explained his actions.

"Yeah like I'm supposed to believe that'' Diana spat. She attempted to punch him but he dodges her hit once more. He continues to withhold his strength. Eventually he winded up pissing her off more.

"I expect better from a woman" Diana breathed hard. Byakuya frowns.

"I'm not a woman. I'm your husband" He corrects her.

"No you're not! First tell me where he is and I'll..."Diana answered.

"I'm here in front of you"Byakuya tried desperately to get her to see this.

"Lies!" Diana pants. She continues to swing closed to his face. Byakuya kept her at a distance.

"I see" He murmur. He glances at Cheetah who was eyeing the frenzy crowd. They made a beeline for the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold it you foe" Diana yelled at them. She attempted to block the stampede of cheetahs running but Byakuya counter her with a hado number four byakurai thus shocking her in the process.

"Your focus in on me….let them go"Byakuya lectures.

"No I'll dispose of you first then I'll" Diana vowed.

"You have yet to defeat me"Byakuya taunted her. He knew she couldn't tell friend from foe hence he couldn't allow her to attack any of the normal civilians. They wouldn't stand a chance against a disillusion amazon.

"Very well" Diana sighs. She removed her crown and attempts to throw it at him but Byakuya counter with a barrier kidou. The crown went back to her.

"You're good I'll give you that much….although your moves are oddly familiar to me…almost like his''She thought out loud.

_Yes that is it_ Byakuya thought. He wanted her to doubt her illusion.

"Tell me Diana can you distinguish this?" He asked while he released his reiatsu. He remains mindful despite his gigai limits. Diana paused for a long time.

"No….No it can't be….your spirit signature is so similar to his….it's almost like I'm fighting him" She hesitated.

"It's because I am Byakuya''He prodded her along. He was thankful that she had learned some basics when it came to distinguishing hollows, shinigami and etc. Also they tried to eliminate the chances of infiltrating shape shifters in their relationship. Diana's blue eyes widen.

"But you're Cheetah aren't you?" She asked doubtful still.

"No, I'm not, but I think I know why you're seeing things''Byakuya glances at her bleeding ankle. Cheetah snorts in the background.

"You do realize you're taking a major chance in trust" She began to taunt.

"Shut up" Diana and Byakuya ordered her. Cheetah looked offended.

"Trust me and stop in your attacks"Byakuya spoke soothingly.

He knew if she desires anything else he would be force to pull out his entire arson of kidou since she had scolded him in leaving his Sebonzakura behind. Unfortunate for him though she also left her lasso of truth. So long for that option. Diana frowns at that.

"I'll rest easy if I know you're truly him" She opted as an alternative. Her mind continues to play tricks on her as the nano bots crept their way into it.

"Whatever it takes''Byakuya soothe her still.

"What is his last name?" Diana started off slow.

"Kuchiki"Byakuya responds. He felt like he was playing jeopardy but for his life.

"How long did we date before we decided to wed?" Diana asked then paused.

"Three years"Byakuya answer confidently. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Impressive let's see if you'll get this''Diana sigh. It wasn't in her amazon nature to just surrender so she'll throw an even harder question.

"What were the events that led to us meeting?" She stated carefully for him to know there were more than one answer involved.

"You're fucked"Cheetah laughed. Diana rounded on her. She quickly slapped her rendering the feline unconscious.

"Silence" Diana threatened. Byakuya spoke softly since there was no one else in the room.

"You were in Japan when we first met"Byakuya points it out.

"Obvious choice" Diana chided. Since the cruise had set sail from it.

"Let me continue….. You were in a bar with the other league members and a civilian was led astray by a hollow in disguise"Byakuya recounts their life story.

"So far so good''Diana applauded him. Hell Batman and Superman could answer that with no problem.

"You interfere and manage to free the girl from his clutches but you yourself were overwhelmed by the hollow so it was then that I Byakuya Kuchiki head of the sixth squad enter on your behalf and fought the hollow"Byakuya narrated.

"Ok"Diana listens closely. She made mental notes on her own.

"I fought and won with ease but you were badly injure from the attack so I took you to the Soul Society where you were allowed to reside in my manor under the watchful eye of my sister Rukia and Lt Renji Abarai"Byakuya paused for some air.

"Continue''Diana encouraged him.

"I made sure you were well looked after while I myself remain busy in my duties"Byakuya paused for air.

"Which were too?" Diana prodded him along.

"To evaluate you along the side of my fellow officers. After it was determined that you were no threat to us we had you release back into the World of the Living but not before you and I developed some feelings for each other"Byakuya admits truthfully. Diana listens closely.

"Therefore as a result of my feelings I decided to go out of my way and reveal to you my inner most pride. I even shared with you the history of my family as well as my first wife's death. You in turn confided in me about your beloved home Themyscira and the history the amazons shared thus we learned more of each other. It wasn't long before we decided to marry either way you had retire from the Justice League as an result of your new discover love for me"Byakuya quickly went through their history not wishing to stall any longer in case she was being restraint on a time crunch.

"We married at the traditional ….."Diana whisper to herself.

"Shinto shrine where I had previously wed Hisana"Byakuya answer for her. Diana acknowledge by nodding her head. No one else knew that part as to why they had selected that particular location.

"We chose the day of Aphrodite to honor your heritage side'"Byakuya began to share more intimate details. Diana relaxed somewhat.

"And up until now we were enjoying our honeymoon (a gift from your friend Wayne) when we were attacked"Byakuya narrated. Diana lowers her raised fists.

"It's really you" She whispers. She shook her head but to no avail.

"Yes and I have a feeling that she"Byakuya gestures Cheetah.

"Manipulated your perception in some way" He revealed.

"I can't stay like this. I'll attack if I see any more cheetahs" Diana whisper. She glances at the real one.

"Let's get her to the suite"Byakuya opted to remove her.

"Don't forget Circe" Diana murmur. Byakuya turned away from her.

"Yes, she's unconscious as well but if I can''Byakuya was saying. Bam!

"Diana" Byakuya cried. He spun around. Diana was knocked on the ground unconscious. That was the last she heard or saw.


	4. Chapter 4

"Diana can you hear us? It's me Superman" Superman's voice was overheard from a distant.

"You asshole you knocked her out" West cut in.

"Quiet Flash" Batman ordered. Superman looked sheepish.

"I'm so sorry. It's just I heard that she was going batshit crazy so I took the opportunity to take her down even though she was distracted" Superman explained to Byakuya.

"No worries Superman"Aquaman answered. He glances at Byakuya who remain polite but icy as ever to them. Other than the fact they crashed his honeymoon and knocked his wife unconscious he was an attentive host.

"So you heard from Aquaman who heard from the cruise's captain?"Byakuya asked Superman.

"Yeah, um, he has an ear for any ship's communication right?" Superman checked Arthur.

"Yes"Aquaman nodded.

"Cyborg are you sure you administer it correctly?" Flash asked him.

"Yes I gave it to her but the question isn't me. It's can we expect the medicine to deliver?" He shot an accused glance at Batman.

"It'll counter act Cheetah's nano bots"Batman states gruffly. Diana moans and sat up.

"What happen?" She asked rubbing her head.

"First of all welcome back Di and second it was Supes who tackle you from behind" Flash squealed quickly. Byakuya made his way to her side while Superman and Batman glared at Flash.

"What?" Flash shrugged.

"Must you say it like that?" Superman rounded on him.

"She's gonna asked" Flash insists. Cyborg and Aquaman remain attentative in assuring the frighten cruise passengers that all was well.

"How do you feel?"Byakuya asked her.

"Like a planet hit me" She shot Superman a look.

"Er, sorry" Superman sigh.

"The good news is Circe and Cheetah have been sent to the League's holding cell where they'll remain for some time" Batman took over the conversation.

Aquaman and Flash and Cyborg stepped out while Batman converse with Superman and Wonder Woman and Byakuya.

Byakuya remain seated by her side. Diana merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I have to admit that I was seeing multiple cheetahs everywhere and at the same time" She paused in her statement. She glances down at her bandage ankle. Byakuya stroke it tenderly.

"Circe wasn't trying to attack you as well?" Batman asked confused. The woman showed signs of a magic attacker not a physical assault.

"Yes, but, she fought Byakuya since he was around to even the fight" Diana explained.

"You won against her? Wow!" Superman congratulated him.

"It was mere child's play"Byakuya shook it off.

"Yes, but, she's known to be a powerful sorceress. She's even rumor to have a hand in god level" Batman acknowledge. Byakuya glance at Diana.

"She has much to learn especially since she underestimated me"Byakuya reported somewhat arrogantly.

"I imagine she mistook you for a mortal" Diana laughs. Superman shrugs his shoulder.

"Either way it was effective for us. I'm glad she didn't take it any further" He voices his concern.

"They wanna sue us! How patriotic is that?" Flash complained to them. Arthur and Cyborg glance at him. The speedster had beaten them in the report.

"I'm sure we can work something out" Batman hinted to Wayne's influence. Superman and Diana glance at Byakuya.

"Look for what it's worth um…"Superman was going to suggest an alternate honeymoon gift for the duo but Byakuya stood up.

"As head of the Kuchiki clan I appreciate all of your hard work but your friend's influence will not be require" He politely deny Batman.

"Say what" Flash looked taken a back.

"Did he just reject the Bats?" Cyborg gasped shocked. Batman set his jaw square.

"I won't hear of it since Diana is my wife and therefore my sole responsibility so as the result the Kuchiki family will do more than is necessary to make sure everyone on board this ship is deeply satisfied with the cruise"Byakuya continue to dictate.

"Err...I" Diana spoke up but Byakuya remain solemn.

"Does Mrs. Kuchiki have any objections?" Batman glances at her. Money was never an expense for his alter ego but the fact that he tried to make life easier for them and was soon denied for it-didn't sit well.

''It's the least her Gotham friend can do" Batman stressed the word friend. Byakuya however remain stubborn.

"I'm sure your "friend'' means well but I can afford to take measures on my own as well"Byakuya insists.


	5. Chapter 5

"So it's settle" Superman asked them. Batman remains glaring at Byakuya.

''I hope you understand my husband's wish and as the new Lady Kuchiki I would whole heartedly agree on his proposal" Diana smoothly defended her new husband.

"Very well although this friend of yours may feel that rejecting his offer is a bit of an insult" Batman breathed hotly. Superman rubbed the back of his neck. Leave it to Bruce to make waves.

"Alright then…..well…..um we're going to be keeping close tabs on you two since it's still unsure as to why they sought you" Superman shared.

"Speaking of which how did Cheetah know to attack me like that? You don't suppose someone gave her a tip?" Diana glared at Batman. That would have been a Batman signature anywhere. It was his turn to respond.

"Your guess is as good as ours at the moment" Batman remains serious in his stance.

"What does that mean?" Diana pressed further. Since when did he held back vital information?

"It means we have no idea what they have been up too" Superman cuts in. She looks at him for help.

"Yeah, um, Wonder Girl has always had her hands full and Robin has been tracking other villains as we speak so the fact that those two are unable to clue us in on what's going on with each and every one of yours or mine or his opponents are one to be considered" Superman responded delicately.

"You're saying that you're blind in the dark?" She asked doubtful.

"No, we're saying we have our hands full and as a result we're unable to rely too much on our would be eyes" Batman hissed coldly.

"Like that's ever stopped you" Diana murmurs. Batman watched her reaction.

"Unlike you we have members who fall in the line or vanished or downright quit because of the different events occurring" Batman countered.

"So what's going on that you know of?"Byakuya asked curious.

"You have to be a member to be disclose but since you're not" Batman blocked his question. Byakuya shut his mouth while Diana threw her hands in the air.

"I give up. I mean seriously you're saying it's my fault…" She began

''I never said that" Batman shrewdly states.

"I don't care. Your tone hints to it yet you insist that our honeymoon expense is covered" Diana rambles.

"No the damages caused by your recent rampage" Batman interrupted her there.

"Whatever Bru…"Diana slipped but Aquaman intervene.

" Look if you want to know more then I'll be happy to indulge you but in a more secure environment since this is a non-secure environment''He hints to the walls have ears sort of speak.

"We're just on our way" Batman retorts. He took his leave. Everyone followed his exit.

"Seriously though….you can drop by Atlantis"Aquaman extends his invitation to them. Byakuya bowed to him.

"We'll consider your invitation" He replied quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Alliance!

"I have had it!" Veronica Cale shrieked. Her lawyer made an attempt to comfort her but she pushes him aside.

"Keep your tits on" Bruno Mannheim barks.

"She's got a point. We're decreasing in numbers since our most brilliant minds are currently behind locked doors" Deathstroke encounters coolly.

"Until I say so the answer is no!" Bruno roars.

"Don't you dare yell at me"Veroinca hiss. Deathstroke simply remove his sword.

"Care to try that again?" He threatens dangerously.

"Ok Ok we manage to kill some of the leaguers" Bruno amends his previous statement.

"No, I manage too"Deathstroke corrects him there. Sinestro and Weather Wizard glance at them.

"Who else is there for us to recruit in the Injustice League?" Weather Wizard asks since the membership was pretty much unlimited for anyone who wishes to join their cause.

"We can expand our search. Hell search the skies, space, and oceans, anything to rid the leaguers!" Veronica spat.

"We have done that" Weather Wizard counters.

"Maybe it isn't us. Maybe it's the poor leadership we have"Sinestro answered.

"Shut up you numb skull" Bruno snaps.

"Well I pay big bucks for anyone to win in our favor" Veronica bribed.

"Listen here! I was appointed by none other than…."Bruno began but he was cut off.

"We don't give a flying fuck who your master is"Sinestro snapped back.

"I swear I'll tell him" Bruno stammers.

Black Adam enters the room and gesture for him to follow. Veronica immediately got up as well. She will be damn if their host found another loser to carry out their wishes. Not much was known about Cheetah and Circe other than they left as soon as she mentions Wonder Woman's disappearance.

Upon seeing her actions Bruno made a face. Black Adam merely glances at her but he made no effort to stop her nor Slade and the others who willingly trek along.

"Do you mind guys?" Bruno exasperated.

"We're a team aren't we?"Sinestro asked. He allowed his ring to glow even brighter.

"Um yeah but it's between him and I" Bruno answered.

"It's fine" Black Adam assured him. He began his journey to the more secluded section of his home.

"Alright if you say so" Bruno murmurs hotly. He follows begrudgingly behind the much more respected man.

"I take it you were successful in your contact?"Deathstroke observes Black Adam.

"Very much so" Black Adam replied.

Black Adam made sure they were well behind him before he turns his focus on the ghostly pale creature which steps forth from the shadows. Black Adam merely crosses his arms across his chest.

"Welcome to Kahndaq" Black Adam greets him. The creature surveys the others.

"Err…..I don't see anything" Bruno complains loudly. Black Adam made a face before he turns to them.

"I forgot you lack the skills require in sensing them" He murmurs. Veronica leans forward as well as the others.

"What's that you're muttering about?" Bruno demands. Black Adam performed a complex spell for them to see their guest.

"There now you can see what I see" He sighs. He looks at the pale one horn creature once more.

"What is that?" Bruno gasped. They back up against the wall.

"It's an arrancar or so he claims" Black Adam lectures the startle bunch. Ulquiorra remain solemn but he shifts his emerald eyes between their faces.

"Lord Aizen has given me the thumbs up"Ulquiorra reports.

"Excellent" Black Adam beams. He turns to them.

"Another words his master has agreed to aid us" Black Adam relays the much anticipated news.

"Great! Now let's get started" Bruno smirks. He rubs his hands together.

"There is a certain condition though"Ulquiorra halts his plans.

"What is that?" Bruno asks sharply.

"Lord Aizen doesn't grant favors freely without expecting a little something in return"Ulquiorra drawl on. Bruno blinks his eyes. Veronica sighs at this. She knew how to handle men. She immediately whips out her check book.

"I have three billion dollars" Veronica offered. Black Adam made a face however.

"Woman does it look like I have any use for your currency?"Ulquiorra interrupts her coldly.

"He is a spirit" Black Adam mumbles with a heavy accent.

"No one told me cash would be useless" Veronica snaps quickly.

"So how will we pay you?"Bruno asked confused.

"100,000 amount of souls"Ulquiorra replied.

"Done…..wait a second. Whose souls?" Bruno asked startle.

"A town of Lord Aizen's choice"Ulquiorra brush it off.

"Alright as long as it's not mine" Bruno states jokingly. Veronica looked worried though. Deathstroke and Sinestro shared a look but neither of them spoke up on the subject. Weather Wizard glance at the door then back at him.

"We have much to discuss with you if you're not too busy we will take this meeting elsewhere since my comrades are somewhat new to this sixth sense of theirs" Black Adam smooth out the uneasiness in the air. Ulquiorra bowed to him and allowed him to proceed in leading him elsewhere. Bruno on the other hand just squealed in delight at his new ally. He began to ramble on their way out.

"You know what the best part is? If we get caught we'll just dump the responsibility on him" Bruno brags loudly. He was unaware of Ulquiorra's sharp ears. Ulquiorra looks at him. He made a note to report to Lord Aizen.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Weather Wizard asked shifting in his stand. He clutches his weather wand rather tightly.

"Nah I figure Black Adam can handle it since he did use some unknown magical spells in provoking the other side" Bruno laughed while he quote him.

"Yeah but did you get a look at that guy? He's just downright creepy" Weather Wizard persists. Veronica inhale sharply.

"Speaking of spells how long will this new foresight of ours last? I don't want to be around someone like that and not be aware of it" She whines. Her lawyer nodded rather hastily himself.

"I imagine until Black Adam feels we don't need to see him then he'll simply remove the incantation on us"Deathstroke theorizes.

"Until then let's get to know our new ally shall we?"Sinestro smiles. Weather Wizard followed after him.

"Don't worry we're right behind you"He mutters.


End file.
